Crimson Axe: The Tale Of The Red Caped Revenge
by Kaigal
Summary: A fellow writer and I wrote this play for her drama class. This follows the Brothers Grimm version of Little Red Riding Hood. Yes, we're both nuts and had emense fun with this.


Crimson Axe:

The Tale of the Red Caped Revenge

By: MidoriDevi

Dedicated to: the Muse and Fellow Writer, Kaigal.

And to my best support, LuciferCallingYou.

Characters

Little Red Riding Hood

Alice

The Lumber Jack

Mother

The Wolf

Grandmother

Rapunzel

Act One

Scene: The world of the living.

_A peaceful forest overgrown with various tall and enchanted trees. Wispy trees hang low as tall trees stand proud. The wind whispers through them the news and gossip of people losing their minds, walking that fine line between reality and fantasy. The forest is inhabited by those who are brave and strong enough to hold onto their mind. The area has its various happy woodland creatures and magically trapped things. Following any path into the forest leads to a wooden cottage, homely inside and out. Found beside the cottage are several stumps, one with an axe buried into it and a large pile of logs. Surrounding the wooden cottage are other cottages, sporadically placed, but none too close to the homely cottage. The cottages vary from type to type such as Grandmother's cottage to the candy cottage._

**Scene One **

Scene:

_The skies looked ready to open as a small gathering of people sit in mourning of a young life that had been lost. The church, small in size with rose tinted windows, provided little comfort for those inside. Pearlescent tears silently slid down the cheeks of a sickly looking forty year old woman, dress head to toe in black satin. Next to her, a lumbered man garbed in green with a black raven feather protruding from his hunter hat, laid a comforting hand into to the woman's thigh. In front of the couple, a small blonde child, no older than ten, speaks out at them. The child wears a frilly, black lace dress cut off at her knees, tells the tale of another life. Behind the man and the woman at the very back of the church, one finds over in the shadows, the grinning wolf, hunched over, dressed in a pale blue nightgown belonging to the one lying in the taller of the two coffins. As the girl finishes her words, the man helps the woman to her feet and leads her from the church._

Lumberjack: (_careful and lovingly pushes wisps of hair from the left cheek of the Mother_) She was a good kid, I'm sorry that her life was taken from her this way. (_Rests his hand on her shoulder for comfort_)

Mother: (_Moves closer to the man for comfort_) You tried, there was nothing more you could've done. (_Lumberjack moves to embrace the Mother, she sighs into the embrace_)You did all that you could…

_The church's door opens as the blonde child walked out into the afternoon light, silence crying. She walks a couple of steps and comes to a dead stop, ringing her hands to the point of breaking. A soft wind wisps by as her eyes seem to shift to a distant place and starts to mumble._

Lumberjack: (_Moving to leave, gentle moves a bit away from the Mother_) Let's get you home, you need the rest with all that you have gone through…

Mother: You're right; I'll make you some tea…(_The Mother cocks her head to the right as they walk past Alice who begins to mutter louder_)

Alice: The cards…the cards are coming…the cards are coming; I _must_ find the white rabbit…

_The Lumberjack and the Mother tilt their heads at each other and share a look of horror. Slowly both begin to walk faster and ignore the ramblings of Alice. As they exit, the shadowy figure emerges from the entrance of the church, and begins to move towards Alice._

Wolf: (_Moves towards Alice while removing the grin upon his face and casually moves into a bow_) Unfortunate what happened to your friend. I wonder what could've been if the person trying to save Little Red hadn't been preoccupied with other matters…

_A knowing look passes along his face as Alice stops muttering to herself and cocks her head. Pallbearers are seen in the distance, moving slowing out of the church, capturing the eyes of the Wolf and Alice. The caskets are carried towards the enchanted forest. The scene closes as the last rays of light fade._

**Scene Two **

Scene: The realm of spirits and those walking the thin line between reality and fantasy.

_Shadows of those walking the thin line mingle with those left behind for good. It is a cold and desolate place, darkness creeps along the walls, choking the light into submission until only a faint, pale blue eerie glow remains. Within the confines of the forgotten place, the spirits of those having been mourned above float in silence. The older of the two, the spirit of one deemed old enough for her own children to have children, thinks upon her death. The younger was old as Alice, wonders why she is dead._

Grandmother: (_Pondering and looking thoughtful as she looks around_) How did this come to pass, all that was needed of that damn lumberjack was a swift decapitation.

Little Red Riding Hood: (_Looks at her grandmother with sadden soulful eyes, her skin pale with rosy cheeks_) I had my life to live, a dream of being wedded into a family with a future. Now, thanks to Mother's idea to visit Grandmother, I'm dead.

Grandmother: (_Begins to move around a bit_) I always knew I'd end up here, but I never thought it would be this soon. My darling granddaughter, this place was not for you to see for a very long time.

Little Red Riding Hood: (_Looking at Grandmother_) I don't understand why this happened. I was young, happy and damn-fine lookin' too. I didn't deserve this, that blasted wolf should be here in my place; dead like me.

_Nearby, the ears of an extremely long-haired blond perked up at an unfamiliar voice. From the shadows, she spots another her age in a tattered red cape seemingly confused as to why she seemed to be there. From her place, she glides towards the brunette clothed in red._

Rapunzel: (_Rapunzel circles Little Red Riding Hood in order to fully compare her to her own magnificence._) You, you're new here aren't you?

Little Red Riding Hood: (_She makes note of the torn thigh-length dress and extremely pale complexion of the girl in front of her._) I don't see why you should care; clearly you've been here longer than I.

Rapunzel: That's right and you'd better learn your place miscreant. Only one girl is known as the fairest of them all…(_Glances over her shoulder towards the shadow of a living person walking that line between reality and fantasy_) And it ain't Snow White anymore.

Little Red Riding Hood: If being the fairest means having such a pale complexion, keep it.

_In the distance, Little Red Riding Hood notices her Grandmother running off with a man much younger that her. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to see her for a very long, long time._

Rapunzel: Believe me, you won't be around long enough to contest with my beauty. I'm sure you've seen that your presence in this world has gone unnoticed by all-including your grandmother. Everyone except me that is.

Little Red Riding Hood: Is there a point to all this or am I doomed to the eternal damnation of your voice?

Rapunzel: The point, miscreant, is that you don't belong here – not now, not yet. Can't you feel the fire of vengeance sweeping within your very heart? There is one way to quench the thirst within your soul and only I can help you.

Little Red Riding Hood: Like I'd trust your shallow ideas; you'd probably throw me into a lava pit the minute I turn my back.

Rapunzel: Listen Red, and listen well. I am the ruler of this world and I don't like half-deads like you in my kingdom. Either you go back and fix it or you'll be left in limbo for the rest of your eternal life, listening to annoying parrot noises.

Little Red Riding Hood: How long will it take to get back to the real world and what exactly needs to be fixed?

Rapunzel: How long it takes depends on how long it takes for your spark of hatred to manifest into full-blow vengeance that will devour your heart, mind and soul. Only then shall you return to the land of the living to right wrong and triumph over evil and I mean whomever you hold hatred towards. Until then, you're stuck in limbo.

Little Red Riding Hood: Just peachy.

**Scene Three**

Scene:

_All is dark; the only light is the one upon Little Red Riding Hood. Its three years later and the signs of hatred that'd begun within her start to show physically. The red cape, having been torn after arriving in the spirit realm has become nothing more than a wisp of cloth covering her. Small ripped piece of cloth are all that remain of her blouse and skirt, only covering the needed areas. Her skin, once rosy, a sickly gray as a fire of hatred that burns brightly within reflects in her own eyes._

Little Red Riding Hood: (_looks out to the audience as if they are the only ones there_) Look at me, look what I've become. Once I had flesh; I had life; I had a dream. I have a dream, a dream that I will one day be surround by my choice of delectable men…No wait, what am I saying? You're not supposed to know that. Where was I? Oh, yes, my _true_ dream. I dream of revenge; my revenge against the damned Wolf. Revenge: a deep burning fire that courses through my vein, even after death. It boils within my corpse and feeds my soul. I cannot rest. (_Spotlight shifts to a sleeping figure and returns_) I must kill. The sweet elixir of vengeance brings twisted life to my long dead heart. I only know one thing: retribution wields a crimson sword.

_Scene ends as Little Red Riding Hood glides off the stage, red cape billowing behind her like little wisps of blood._

_End of Act One._

Act Two

**Scene One**

Scene: _A dark and desolate forest filled with overgrown and dying foliage and skittish woodland creatures. No light shines through the thick over casted skies, and almost all life has died off from the overgrowth. The dirt begins to pulse as though trying to rid itself of an unwanted parasite festering inside. A decayed hand claws at the dirt, loosening it and breaks the soil and pulls from the earth an unholy body; flesh peeling from the ivory bones. A tattered torn red a cape is draped across the thinning body, as it is the only piece of clothing found left upon the corpse._

Little Red Riding Hood: (_pulls at her cape and attempts to clean herself of the dirt as a evil smile plays across her face_) All that wandering and I finally get here…My rev-

_Little Red Riding Hood cuts herself off as she takes in the scene, with all the dead and dying plants and animals. Everything has an uneasy feel to it, an unholy aura._

Little Red Riding Hood: (_turns about_) What has gone on with the forest? How long have I been?

_In the distance a soft sing-song voice can be heard as person moves closer to Little Red Riding Hood. Small childish giggles are heard a young woman comes into view. She wears nothing but a black, lacey low-cut dress, all torn and tattered. Threads catch on everything as she skips, ripping more and more of the dress. Dead flowers are in her dead blonde hair as are twigs and a torn bow. Cobwebs wrap around her neck like a fragile noose. She tilts her head as if listening to someone._

Alice: Sing a song of six years,

a pocket full of die

two deaths a day,

all in the soil.

When the ground was opened,

the birds began to sing.

Wasn't that a dainty wish

to set before the king?

The king was in his lumbering house

counting out his logs.

The queen was in the kitchen

making bread and honey.

The maid was in the garden,

hanging out the clothes…

_Alice stops in mid song and smiles a smile. Little Red Riding Hood looks at her long time friend._

Little Red Riding Hood: Alice, what happened…?

Alice: Nothing much, my dear ghost of a friend. (_Alice smiles at her, a dull shine in her eyes_) You left me all to myself. And those evil men…They touched me and held me and played games with me as the world darken. Then the world got better, Wonderland came here… They let me go and I've been here since. Isn't it wonderful?

Little Red Riding Hood: (_looks at her crazed friend lovingly_) Don't worry, Alice, I'll take care of it all…Now where that wolf…

Alice: (_flings her arms up a Little Red Riding Hood and screams_)Don't you harm him…He's the only one who didn't play with me…It was him who played the most…the man who killed you…(_Slowly her eyes and her mind begin to go_) Oh, yes I would like some tea…Your mother always made the best and then it was the Mad Hatter…

_Alice sat on the ground and slowly picked up things thinking it was a tea party._

Alice: Everyone wants a relationship…I have one now with Hatter here…You should find yourself a nice man, or how about a card, Little Red…Then again, getting screwed ain't fun at all…Ask her, Little Red Riding Hood's Mother…The Lumberjack was and is…

_Little Red Riding Hood looks at her friend, grabbing her around the shoulders, pleading for more information as the lights dim._

**Scene Two**

_Scene: The decrypted and decayed foliage cracks under Little Red Riding Hood and Alice's shoeless feet. They walk along a long abandoned path towards a dark, dark cottage with a dark, dark secret. Disintegrated, wilted trees stood in a warped and twisted fashion. Remains of old logs lay beside aged stumps and lodged in one of the stumps, stands a rusted, one-sided axe. If one looked closely at the rusted, one would notice that it was stained with dried crimson liquid._

Little Red Riding Hood: This place…it seems familiar, yet demonic somehow. (_Looks around to survey the area as she keeps a hold on Alice's hand.)_

Alice: He brought me here; the king did…Away from the Queen so he could touch me in secret.

Little Red Riding Hood: Alice, what do you know? Tell me what you know, I need to know! (_Shakes Alice by the shoulder thinks that it would work.)_

Alice: Ohh! Look sister, the caterpillar left us this gift to use against the King. (_Skips away from Little Red Riding Hood towards the axe and circles it happily.)_

Little Red Riding Hood: Alice, who is the King?

Alice: The king took the Queen; made her howl sensually and took her away from the princess-with this…(_Points to the axe.)_

Little Red Riding Hood: _(Grips the broad hilt of the axe with a skeletal hand and tears it from the stump with unholy strength.)_ This blade will bring about my revenge. The Wolf shall be introduced to hell.

Alice: This blade was meant for the King, the Wolf makes tea.

Little Red Riding Hood: Alice get this straight, the Wolf does not make tea, he eats people! I'm dead because of that bastard, don't you get it!

Alice: You don't get it, the King killed sister to be with the Queen. The King didn't kill the beast.

Wolf: _(Something moves in the shadows of the trees. The Wolf slinks slowly into view as he talks.)_ Lil Red, Lil Red have you any revenge?

Little Red Riding Hood: Yes Wolf, yes Wolf six years worth. _(Leers at the Wolf as he smirks at her willfully.)_

Wolf: Come on now Red, you've been dead for six years and this is how you greet me? Why can't you be more like Alice, such a sweet, deranged scitzo. _(Cunningly slides arm around Alice's abdominal.)_

Little Red Riding Hood: Get your murderous paw off her. _(Glares furiously at the Wolf, eyes glowing red in rage as she grips the axe tighter. Her demonic aura bringing an unnatural stillness to the land.)_

Alice: Would you like tea? I hear the March Hare is pouring today, we should hurry before it's gone.

Wolf: No can do, Kitten, big sister wants to take me out.

Alice: I told her it was the King, but she won't listen.

Little Red Riding Hood: Alice there is no King! There's only the facts that point to the Wolf and since he won't let go… _(runs and leaps into the air, bringing the axe down upon the Wolf's arm, severing his paw as he was trying to let go of Alice before she could strike.)_ It appears I missed, I assure you it won't happen again. (_Makes a scary face as she turns back around.)_

One of the Seven Dwarfs: Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, she's out to kill the Wolf. Although she's dead and wears just red; Heigh-ho, heigh-ho. Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, she's out to kill the

Wolf. With an axe or a glare, she doesn't care; Heigh-ho, heigh-ho.

Alice: Ooh, wait for me White Rabbit. The March Hare is baking crumpets for tea. _(Runs after the dwarf)._

Little Red Riding Hood: _(Conflicted between running after Alice and killing the Wolf.)_ This is far from over Wolf. _(Goes after Alice with the axe in her right hand as she leaves.)_

Wolf: _(Nursing paw)_ Lil Red, I'll make you see the truth.

_End of Act Two_

Act Three

**Scene One**

Scene:_ Little Red Riding Hood chases after Alice out of the decaying forest to a clean cut path. This path leads them out of the dead forest to a nice clean and simple area. Happy could be the word to describe the area, but it all seemed a little too happy. Up ahead, one can see a small cottage with thick fluffy smoke blowing of the petite stack, indicating people occupy the house._

Little Red Riding Hood: Stop it Alice, there is no White Rabbit! _(Catches up to Alice, grabs her wrist and swings her back to face.)_

Alice: The White Rabbit is very busy; he doesn't have time to see everyone. He sees me only once a day when it's time for tea.

_The door of the cottage opens to reveal a quiet woman, who appears to be torn between love and sadness. Her hair is no longer a single colour; small white streaks are seen in her hair. Her clothes are of a moderate fashion, nothing too outgoing. At the sound of the door opening, Little Red Riding Hood hides._

Mother: Alice, dear, I wasn't expecting you so late. You know it's almost dinner time; it's not a good time to visit.

Alice: But, the White Rabbit just dropped me off, it's tea time.

Lumber Jack:_ (Calls from inside the cottage)_ WOMAN! Where is my dinner?

Mother: Alice, you must leave quickly, before he comes. _(She tries to steer Alice away from the cottage and out of sight.)_

Lumber Jack: Woman, get your pretty, little ass back inside and make my supper. I'll be along in a bit.

_The Lumber Jack canters out of the cottage, covered in dirt and sweat from a hard day's work. The air begins to become tense as Mother still tries to hide Alice, but she stops when he is completely in full view. He stares out at Mother and Alice, his eyes roaming over them both and they finally set themselves on Alice. He begins to grins as Mother quietly goes back inside the cottage, knowing there was nothing she could do. Alice beginnings to move backwards quickly, only to trip on a branch and fall out of sight as the Lumber Jack moves in._

Wolf: (_Creeps up_) You are going to help her, are you not? Or are you going to sit here and be a coward all night?

Little Red Riding Hood: Or, I could kill you instead since you have this unnatural wish to be dead. Following us and creeping around just signed it for you.

Wolf: Amazing, truly amazing. You let a lie sway you from you helping your friend and your mother.

Little Red Riding Hood: I really fucking hate you. (_Goes after Alice to help her)_

_Sounds of pain are heard offstage. After a moment, the Lumber Jack is thrown onto the ground, landing perfectly at the Wolf's feet. He stares around, showing everyone the black eye and lip._

Wolf: Nice eye.

Lumber Jack: (_Pushes the Wolf aside as he gets up_) STUPID WHORE! You dare bring a friend with you? You're brought this all upon yourself.

_Stumbles back into the cottage, screaming and cursing. Little Red Riding Hood and Alice slowly appears onto the stage, with Alice looking a little more ragged._

Alice: You mist kill the King… Everyday is the same, day in and day out.

Little Red Riding Hood: Alice, what did he mean you deserve this?

Wolf: Kitten, she knows more than she should…She knows the truth.

Little Red Riding Hood: Is she saying that the Lumber Jack is this King she keeps rambling on about? (_Realization dawns on_)

Alice: The King took the Queen and killed the Queen's daughter. King wants the Princess out of the way.

Wolf: Get with the program, Red; you could have been still alive. Instead, I'm here and you're dead, I wonder why?

Little Red Riding Hood: That bastard! How dare he do this to me and my mother…and everyone. None the less, it seems I came back at a great time for revenge.

Alice: (_to herself_) Finally, I mean how dense can one be, seriously.

**Scene Two**

Scene:_ Little Red Riding Hood's cottage, where Mother and the Lumber Jack live. The three gather around quietly while the night approaches them. Here is the final resting place of those about to die. Little Red Riding Hood holds onto the axe and moves forward to the cottage._

Alice: In the mist

In the woods

Inside darkness and in shadow

Lies a nightmare but he's about to die

Say your prayers

As you stare

At the skeletal surprise

And scream as you about to die

It's a Beast

Kill the Beast!

_Little Red Riding Hood pounds at the door with the axe until it finally gives in and falls to the ground. Walking inside, she disappears only to come out looking the Devil himself._

Little Red Riding Hood: Here's Red! Hiding won't save you from my wrath, Lumber Jack. Why won't you surrender to poor little me?

Alice: (_Cries out in a sing-song voice_) King why won't you come out to play? The Wolf has been hungry all these years, and he wants to chew on your bones.

_Little Red Riding Hood moves to the small shack behind the cottage. Inside is millions of logs were neatly placed and she moves forward with the other two trailing behind. A noise is heard and the axe goes flying into a log. The Lumber Jack falls to out from behind the pile. Little Red Riding Hood hits the logs more violently._

Lumber Jack: Get away, Demon, you're not real!

Little Red Riding Hood: (_moves closer and removes the axe only to strike again with every word_) I think I'm quite real and don't you?

Mother: Little Red, STOP! (_Runs from behind the group and stands between Little Red Riding Hood and the Lumber Jack)_

Little Red Riding Hood: Get out of my way, Mother!

Mother: Not until you listen to me. You want revenge, fine. I understand that. What I don't get is why you're the one acting upon it when it won't bring your life back.

Little Red Riding Hood: I must fix what has been left undone, only then can I rest, Mother. You must let me do this.

Mother: For what gain, what purpose will it serve? You are already dead and nothing you do here and now is going to change that. Just forget about all of this and go back to your world. (_Little Red Riding Hood drops the axe by her side as a stream of tear runs down her dead body_)

Wolf: Damn you, woman! What right have you to interfere?

Mother: I am her mother and whether you like it or not, I will not let her shed anyone's blood without purpose. (_Stands next to her daughter in front of the Wolf as the Lumberjack starts to relax as it seems that he is in the clear_)

Wolf: I will not be blame for an act I didn't commit! (_Turns to Little Red Riding Hood_) If you won't finish what you started, then I will!

Little Red Riding Hood: (_Falls to the ground with her back to the Wolf_) I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't. Funny, how the one thing I've been longing for these long past year is within my reach and I can't grasp it.

Wolf: (_Snarls at Little Red Riding Hood in response and turns to the Lumber Jack_) Prepare to die, you donkey! (_Runs after Lumber Jack of stage. Thuds are heard_) Kitten and I have revenge now!

Alice: The King has been bad and now he's dead.

Wolf: Next time, Red, finish what you started. (_As he walks back in to help Alice, all covered in blood._)

_Little Red Riding Hood's eyes glow red as the demonic aura envelops her as she laughs insanely as she lies down to rest._

Little Red Riding Hood: New arrival.

END


End file.
